Be prepared, Storm ahead
by FML-2da-max
Summary: Storm moves back with her Uncle Sam. She's only just met the "pack" as Sam calls them. Nobody knows that she's a werewolf. What happens with one crazy stalker, Seth and Storm imprinting on each other and them finding out about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Going back home.**

"Sammy where's Em?" I asked walking into my uncle's kitchen dropping my bags in the doorway, just glad to be La Push, Washington. Finally.

"How come she gets to call you Sammy and I don't?" a guy said walking in the house uninvited, he had to be at least 6'5. He was defiantly a Quileute, with tanned skin and black hair. A plus for me was I could see his muscles through the tight vest he wore. He was probably in his early twenties.

"I get to call him Sammy because he hates it when I call him uncle," I answered rolling my eyes at him, "isn't that right Uncle Sam?" I looked Sam's way and he was staring intently at the guy, he shook his head almost unnoticeably.

"Of course I do. I'm not old enough to be your uncle. Jared this is…"

I rolled my eyes at him again. Sam was eight years older than me, my dad-his brother-was sixteen years older than Sam. Or at least he used to be; he died years ago when I was twelve.

"STORM!" Emily, my aunt ran to me jumping into my arms, practically knocking me over.

"Hey Em," I hugged her back.

Em was a beautiful Quileute except for the large scar that ran across her face and arm. Even with those Emily was such a beautiful person. I'd been visiting Sam every summer for four years, actually the summer my dad died.

"You've grown up," Emily looked slightly excited. Yes I had, that whole year I had grown a staggering ten inches standing at 5'11. My body had finally filled out enough for me get a real bra, my mum had taken me to the doctors she'd been so worried. I was no longer her petite daughter. I was the tall, athlete now, and my mother was not pleased.

"I don't like it," Sam added wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Well I do," I muttered, making Jared laugh. I glared at him. I distinctly remembered Jared being a lot smaller but then that was years ago too.

I sat on the couch, tired from the airplane ride from New York. I would officially be living with Sam and Emily from today on, until I was a non-minor, anyway. I didn't mind, in fact I relished it, Sam and Emily were the only family I had left. My mum had practically begged them to take me in when she got remarried last month. They'd agreed gracefully and here I was. Lord new mum could afford to pay child support; the woman was a walking ATM.

I heard laughing coming from outside and prepared myself for more hunky madness. Who could resist Quileute gorgeousness?

"Is that little Storm?" Paul Lahote asked walking in with three 6 ft something lads. Paul was like a brother to me, much like Sam, we'd spent many times playing video games and pigging out on pizza, soda and ice-cream over the summer.

"She ain't little," the longest haired one said.

Paul hit him on the back of the head. I stifled a laugh with a cough.

"Everyone this is Storm Uley," Sam began and I did a little wave, "Storm this is Jacob Black," the long haired guy, "Embry Call," the one next to him, "and Seth Clearwater," it was obvious he was the youngest of the three at about nineteen and the shortest at 6'3. He still had muscles though and he was fine. A walking god.

My eyes met his warm chocolaty ones, yum. Something fizzed inside of me and I was one-step from melting. He smiled and looked about as happy as possible. If he'd told me to jump off a cliff, I probably would have done it willingly. I sighed and then Sam ruined it by saying or shouting as I later called it, "Seth outside. NOW!"

"Why's Seth going?" I asked disappointed, "where's Seth going?" The guys looked as if they knew something they weren't telling. The funny things is they all acted as if I was part of their large family. I was, I guess, in an extended way.

Seth. Ah Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. I loved that name.

"Away from here apparently," Jared said sitting next to me and grinning. If I had ever thought he was hot, I thought Seth was a freakin' god.

"Can I come too?" I asked Sammy. The wooden door looked far too small when Sam at 6'5 was standing in front of it.

"NO!" he shoved Seth through the front door outside, towards the forest that surrounded the whole house, leaving the door wide open. Seth didn't seem to care that he'd been shoved; he just continued to stare at me with a silly grin through the window I could see Sam pushing him even more towards the woods.

"See ya Storm," he shouted grinning at me again.

"Bye Seth," I loved the way he said my name.

"You guys need to get a room," Paul joked, I leaned over and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow that hurt," he rubbed his head, making his black hair spike up.

"Then don't make dirty jokes," I retorted, "it's gross. I'm sixteen."

"You're rather prude," Jared commented with a grin.

"You mean…you've never…" Embry paused, "you've never done IT?"

How a man of probably twenty couldn't say sex was beyond me? I still blushed though; talking about sex was not on my agenda for moving to La Push, at least not with a bunch of abnormally tall guys.

"I should hope so," Paul nodded as if he was righteous; I'd met his girlfriends some of them could be classified on the C list. I had three lists, an A list the best nothing wrong with them, B list annoying habits and rude manner, and C list whores, crazy bitches and the stalkers.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Emily said saving me from having to answer. First day in La Push and I'd already embarrassed myself, way to go Storm-otherwise known as moron I thought.

"Muffins are done," Em added with a smile.

Emily took out the muffins, putting them on a metal rack to cool. The whole house always smelled like some type of food from Lasagna to muffins, to everything in between. All the guys stood and started for the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't," Emily stopped them before they could get in the kitchen, how she managed to command three giants was beyond me? Maybe I could learn how to do that?

"Storm, how about a muffin?" Emily made her way around them and handed me a large, choc chip muffin.

"Um…thanks Em." I took a tiny bite it was still warm. It tasted fantastic, but then when did Emily's food taste not good?

I wondered what I looked like, how had I let anyone see me like this? God, I thought, you've just got off a long flight. It doesn't matter that your hairs probably a mess, that you're wearing sweats that are disheveled and you smell like a plane.

"We've heard tons about you," Embry said taking the lone chair across form the small tele that flickered with some cartoon.

I wondered where Seth and Sam had gone. And I hated to admit it when Seth would be back.

Sam and Em's house was tiny and I liked it that way. I'd grown up in mansions and the summers were the reason I lived for. I wasn't leaving anything behind, except a house full of maids, butlers and a swimming pool. It was the coziest place and I even had my own room, okay it was barely big enough to be called a room but I would never complain about that. Coz I didn't care.

"That's interesting, I've heard absolutely nothing about you," I answered honestly. I tend not filter what I think. In the past that's gotten me into heaps of trouble.

They all laughed not taking offense at all. I looked around nothing had changed since the last time I'd been here a year before. There were still paintings of wolves hanging on the walls and the yellow wooded kitchen still looked too old for words, it could still be seen from the open breakfast bar where I sat on the couch. It was home. Granted it was tiny and the wood the house was built out of creaked with every movement but I loved it here. It felt even more like home when the sound of rain started pelting down on the tin roof. That was Washington for you, the rainiest place on earth. Literally.

It took all of two minutes for the "pack" (I was told to call them that from Sam) to eat the goods Emily had provided.

"You guys are pigs," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, I was still hungry and could out eat them all but I had to play the part of a disgusted girl. Right?

"You should see us have a pie eating contest," Jacob said, "It's legendary."

"I'll bet," I mumbled shifting myself off the couch. I bet Jake, I thought, I could kick your ass in a food contest. It had become a talent.

I began picking up all my bags up, when Sam came into the room-sopping wet, clothes dripping and hair flat from the rain.

"What're you guys just sitting there? Help her," Sam said in a no nonsense tone heading for his and Emily's room across from mine.

"I'm fine," seven of my nine bags were already in my room, I had no clue where I'd put them but they were my clothes. I picked up the two last bags before any of the guys could.

"Let me take that," Paul took it with ease, "whoa how can you carry this it's pretty heavy?" he looked at me suspiciously. Lie quick, I thought to myself, don't let them find out you're a werewolf. Yes, I'm a werewolf, you heard me right. I turn into a big wolf when I feel like it or not. Sometimes it just happens, like when I'm drunk-just kidding-no it mostly happens when I'm angry. Don't ask me why I'm a werewolf? I have absolutely no clue it just happened.

"I've been working out," I shrugged carrying the other bag to the room, which was now crowded with my stuff.

There was the usual a single cot with heavy blankets on it that I knew I'd never use. I had a running temperature of 106°F (41°C). The room was barely big enough for the large dark wood closet and small oak desk but somehow they'd made it work. All my clothes wouldn't be able to fit in that closet I didn't care.

Paul put down the suitcase.

"Thanks Paul," I smiled and he grinned back.

"It's good to have you back lil' Storm," he walked away. One thing I'd learned about Paul was, he was a hotheaded pig with an attitude. And that was true but he was also kind to those who were like family to him.

I looked for the two suitcases that were packed full of stuff for Em and Sam.

I finally found them and dragged two of the smaller suitcases out into the hallway; I knocked on Sam's door. "Come in," Sam said. I opened the door.

"I bear presents," I plonked the suitcases down next to the wall.

"That's all for us?" Sam had a doubtful look on his face.

"Well some are for Paul too," I added, "but they're in my other bags. These two are for you and Em."

There was a silence, "we can't accept all this," he hadn't moved from the queen sized bed that was obviously too small for his size, where he'd been sitting putting a shirt on. Em and Sam's room was still the same, pretty flowery curtains hung and a dressing table stood by the window. It smelled of the forest and muffins. I smiled.

"Why not? You and Em are taking me in selflessly," I fiddled around with my silver wolf pendent that hung on a leather strap. Emily had gotten me for my birthday two years ago. I haven't taken it off once "you're loving me without me asking too," I whispered, totally and completely ashamed that I'd said it I turned around ready to leave.

"How can we not love you?" Sam looked at me sadly, he knew what it was like his dad-my grandpa-had abandoned Sam when he was four years old.

"Please just take the gifts, I want you guys to know that I totally appreciate you letting me stay here. Plus it took me hours to pick all these things, it would be a waste of my time not for you to accept them," I smiled as he reluctantly agreed.

"Love you Sammy," I mumbled edging out the room into the hallway.

I couldn't get Seth Clearwater out of my mind. I knew I'd imprinted on him. Not a good idea. He could never know about my curse. I'd learned abit from what to expect from being a werewolf, since dad had told me about the legends. When I phased into a wolf for the first at the age of fifteen and half, eleven months ago. Imprinting was love at first sight and it was terrible. I hated how I needed to make him happy, and soon. I would literally go crazy if I didn't make him happy. I started unpacking, putting my little ornaments on the shelves that had recently been put up for my benefit. All the ornaments I owned were of wolves, black ones, sandy ones, white ones and my favorite brown red ones. I was that color when I changed, a deep brown with red highlights. I wondered briefly what color Seth would be if he were a werewolf. I decided I didn't want to think about that, I'd never ever wish being a werewolf on anybody else, especially not Seth.

A knock on the door brought me back into the real world.

"It's me," Em opened the door slightly.

"Come in," I reached up and placed another statue on the top shelf.

"Wow, what's with the wolf obsession?" she asked looking at every single one of them.

"I just like wolves," I answered trying to act nonchalant. I wished I could've told Emily the truth, I hated lying to her and Sam but if I told them, they'd think I was bonkers. I didn't like the thought of going to a loony bin, would you? I think not.

"Sam told me about the gifts," Emily seemed a bit uncomfortable, I'd never seen her like this and I hated to think that I'd caused it. Emily was like the sister I never had.

"Thank you," she whispered smiling, "I've always wanted a Louis Vuitton. Plus I've never owned so many clothes."

"I'm glad you like them."

She turned to leave, "is Paul still here?"

"No, just Seth and Collin." SETH! My heart sped up; Seth was in the next room. I could actual hear him breathe if I concentrated real hard.

"Ah, when will Paul be back? I got him some things that I wanted to give him," I tried concentrating on anything but the fact that Seth was so close.

"Tomorrow after his shift," Emily looked mildly worried.

"What does he do?" I'd always been able to tell if she was lying.

"Family business. I better go I've got dinner on the stove," she turned to leave she was trying to avoid answering any of those type of questions. I never had figured out what Sam did, he always answered the same way _family business. _My dad had been a lawyer; I very much doubted that Sam was a lawyer.

"Wait, Em,"

I rummaged through my backpack that held all my personal belongings. I came out with two black jewelry boxes.

"This is for you and Sam," I gave her the one on the left.

"Oh my… it's beautiful,"

It was a silver charm bracelet every charm had a meaning. A wolf being that I was a wolf, even if she didn't know what it meant. _Sam_ written on a heart. A cupcake 'coz she was the best baker ever. A feather for the traditions of Quileute. A diamond star and the last one a small girly figure because she was like a sister.

"It has sentimental value. Every charm has a meaning,"

Emily hugged me again and I relished the feeling. Mum had never hugged me; she'd barely talked to me never mind about actual contact.

"I love it. I really do have to check on the food before it burns," she skipped away.

I looked in the small mirror that I'd hung up; it had iron veins hanging around it. My black straight hair hung to my shoulders, I'd wanted to grow it long but being a werewolf had prevented me from doing that. Do you know how hard it is to have hip length hair and turn into a four-legged creature with hair dragging along? Not fun.

The only thing I had inherited from my mother was the same color eye. My blue green eyes-yes you heard me right, I was probably like the only Quileute with non-brown eyes-looked to big for my face. Not in a weird way but enough so that the first thing you noticed about me were my eyes. My skin was like every other Quileute, a dark tan, I was slightly lighter than most since my mum was Caucasian French. What my father ever saw in her I would never know?

I'd changed into a Dior red short summer dress and leather sandals from Jimmy Choo. I only had designer clothes, my mother had not allowed me to wear normal clothes and most times it got annoying. I still wore them though since they were the only clothes I had. I knew I wouldn't need a jacket but I took one (Gucci) anyway just in case Em or Sam said anything.

I didn't wear make-up, even when mother had insisted on it. I'd taken them but knew I'd never use them. It was hard to explain to her, I would never ever tell her I was a werewolf. I just didn't trust her enough. You could call me a terrible daughter but she was honest to god an awful mother.

"Where're you going?" Em asked me as she stirred some sauce on the stove. I couldn't cook to save my life. I burn water.

"I need to buy a car," I shrugged my shoulders; I had access to my own credit card. I couldn't rely on Sam and Em to drive me everywhere.

"You can just buy a car?" the kid who was 6' ft asked. Collin. He was probably like fifteen. Not mature at all.

"Yup, I have a credit card," I put down my Louis Vuitton and rummage through my purse. I put the box down.

"Hey Em if Sam comes home before I'm back, give him this please."

I'd gotten Sam a gold and silver ring with a wolf engraved on it.

"Sure thing," I was happy to see that she had put on her charm bracelet.

"You need a ride?" Em asked, "you can take the car to Port Angles, they've probably got more variety there."

"How far is Port Angeles?" I asked curious to see if maybe I could run there.

"About an hour,"

So it could take me an hour going at a speed of eighty miles per hour to get there if I ran in wolf form. Sounded like fun, then I could drive back in the car I wanted or maybe they do deliver. That would be fun to run there and back.

"I don't know the way," I said.

"I'll take you," Seth offered, his hair sticking up like a raccoon, he'd run his hands through his hair too much.

"Really?" my heart sped up at the thought of spending that much time with Seth. I heard his heart beat rise too, I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth asked looking a bit timid.

"Nothing of importance. Let's go,"

"I'm coming too," Collin said, and I wanted to beat the living crap outta him for suggesting such a thing.

"Drive safe," Em called as we got in Seth's pick up truck. Apparently since I was a girl I wasn't allowed to sit up front. I hated Collin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Hello, yes you reading there. I hoped you like Chapter 1, so here's chapter 2. BTW if I make any mistakes about the American stuff, please let me know, would be much appreciated. I'm not American so it's a bit different. **_

_**Love you all. Xoxoxo **_

_**I don't own any of the TWILIGHT characters (except my own which I'm sure you've already figured out) Stephanie Meyer does, I also don't own any of the songs. I do own my idea and all that. You can read now **_

**Chapter 2-Cat, scratch that, wolf out of the bag.**

I officially hated Collin. The guy was just plain annoying. He sang to all the songs on the radio, it would have been okay had he not chosen pop songs. I'm not a fan of pop, don't get me wrong I like boy bands (not) as much as the next person, but come on there's only so much you can take.

_I was like baby, baby, baby, oh._

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh, _

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine. _

After fifty minutes I screamed, "turn off the god damn' music before I whoop your ass. I can't stand anymore Justin Bieber and the Disney kids."

"Chill lil' hottie," Collin lowered the music down.

_Lil' hottie? Who does he think he is? _

Seth looked about ready to kill Collin too. He was glaring at him and not on the road. I kinda wished he'd pay more attention to us not crashing. His hands were shaking and his eyes glowed angrily.

Collin is so going to get it from me.

I smacked Collin on the back of the head, "call me lil' hottie again and I'll seriously break your arm."

"Ow, I'd like to see you try," Collin said rubbing his head. I could, I'd be able to break him up, and he was just a human. Mind you a very tall human but still I'd kick his ass.

Seth was grinning by the time we pulled into a car dealership.

"Which one do you like?"

I'd been walking around the car dealership for fifteen minutes. Collin would be driving back in Seth's truck and I'd be able to drive with Seth in my new car. I didn't want another hour of Collin. I couldn't handle it. I'd seriously do something I regret. E.g. Break his arm, or his nose. Oh! Maybe a rib?

I think I may be mentally insane, I chided myself, and you want to hurt someone for fun!

"I like that one," I pointed at a black Jeep Wrangler, it was shiny and new.

"It's really expensive," he commented, looking almost afraid to touch it.

"Nah, my mum'll buy it for me," I shrugged, the Quileute's had always had money problems; my dad wasn't one of them.

I was totally and completely looking forward to spending a whole hour on my own with Seth. When I saw him smile it made my heart skip a beat, I knew I'd jump in front of anything to save Seth. He was my other half, even if he didn't know it…. yet. When he did I'd be super-dupery happy. Like crazy happy. That would be the best. EVER.

Really? I thought you're going crazy for a guy? A guy. Who is your imprint? Still.

"You officially own a car," Seth said getting into the passenger seat. I smiled at his enthusiasm

"I already owned a car," I said starting the car; my car in NYC was a Ferrari, one of the new models. I'm no with cars, "although this is by far my favorite."

"Why?"

Before I could stop myself I said, "Because you helped me pick it out."

His beautiful face went completely slack then a silly grin replaced his slight frown. "My I?" he said referring to the radio.

I nodded.

We sat in comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes.

"I'm hungry," I announced suddenly.

I really was, I also really wanted to see what Seth would eat.

"Do you mind if we stop?" I asked.

Seth looked at me with a smile my heart leapt a beat.

Stop it, stop letting him do these things to you.

"Sure," his warm brown eyes could've melted the coldest heart. Not that I'm cold or anything.

I stopped at the next road dinner. It had the 60's feel with striped booths and smelled heavily of pancakes. It was cozy and pleasant.

The waitress a short, thin blond goggled at him with lust and I glared at her in her stupid pink pinafore uniform. Bitch! I mean who wouldn't he is gorgeous but still he was mine. Maybe not yet but he would be. The urge to punch her was really strong but I bit my lip walking behind to our booth.

"Here are the menu's," she gave us each a large menu, "can I get you anything to drink?" We sat down and I rushed through the menu, so she would go away.

"Extra large double malt chocolate shake," I answered quickly, what diner doesn't have shakes?

"I'll have the same but with extra whipped cream on the top," Seth was concentrating so hard, he was biting his lip. I couldn't believe I was staring at him.

"Oh, that sounds good I'll have that," I added sounding dreamy.

"So two extra large double malt chocolate shakes with extra whipped cream on top," she nodded and walked away to place the order. I bluntly surprised she had even listened to me.

The diner wasn't packed but there were a few people, like a couple of truckers and an elderly couple who looked to be sharing a waffle. It was actually sweet.

"I'd love to grow old with someone like that," I commented to Seth, he turned to look at the couple. He smiled.

"I know I will," somehow the way he said it made it sound like he had a double meaning.

I paged through the menu. I was literally starving.

"Don't be put off by how much I eat?" I demanded as the waitress came back with lovely looking shakes. I practically sighed.

"Never," he whispered so low I barely made it out.

"Here," she placed the drinks down and did the whole hair flap over the shoulder thing. I wanted to punch her harder now.

"I know what I'll have," I quickly paged the menu again, "a large cheeseburger with fries. The pancakes with syrup and choc chips, a large bowl of onion rings and could you bring some breadsticks while the food cooks?" I smiled at her gaping mouth. "I'm hungry," explained.

Seth laughed; it was music to my ears. It was lovely to be sitting there with him.

"I suppose I'll have the same thank you," Seth chuckled as the waitress shuffled away.

"Tell me something about yourself?" he smiled, showing beautifully white straight teeth. How does he look so good?

I hate that I'm a werewolf, I wanted to say but instead I rolled my eyes, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything," he grinned at my stunned expression, "but for now your favorite color."

"Warm chocolate brown," I automatically said, then blushed. Stupid moron!

"Mine's sea green. Why'd you blush?" he looked intrigued.

"It's the color of your eyes," I blushed even more, "my turn, what do you think of the legends of the Quileute's?"

"About the werewolves?" he seemed perplexed. I hated to think of him being horrified of me being a werewolf.

"Yeah," I nodded trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"They're a bunch of nonsense," he scoffed.

"Of course," I nodded trying to appear calm and collective. He would never accept me.

When the breadsticks came I ate them in one minute, Seth really did only get one.

"I've never seen anyone control food like you," Seth said nibbling on the end of a breadstick, "except maybe Paul."

"Agreed," I nodded. Paul was in love with food, if you took his food you got beat up, not physically, verbally. He was the king of swear words. It was funny to watch.

And when the food came, I embarrassed myself by stuffing the food down my throat. Mother was right; I do need to go to finishing school.

"Wow," Seth seemed impressed, "you really were hungry."

"Says the guy who ate just as fast as me,"

"You really can eat," he smiled, didn't wrinkle his nose in disgust like my mother used to.

I nodded, "it's become a talent. I work out so I don't have to worry about the extra calories."

Phasing took a lot of energy I needed to eat a lot to keep phasing.

"Let's go," I said before the flirty waitress could come back.

"I'll pay," I offered, I saw the look Seth gave me before he took out his wallet.

"I pay," he said all caveman-ish.

"Seth I'm paying. It's my treat," I hated to see the look of disappointment on his face, "you can pay next time." I gave the waitress fifty dollars then left.

"There'll be a next time?" he questioned as I paid.

"Of course," I scoffed. He grinned like a fool.

I guess that means another date is in order?

"What is this?" Sam asked as we got out the car with the groceries I'd bought. Seth had been a huge help with what Sam and Em ate, I'd bought things from pop-tarts and ice cream to creamy peanut butter and jelly.

The rain had stopped in La Push, leaving a lovely woodsy smell in the air.

"This," I said indicating to the bags in my hand, "is called groceries. You buy food from a store," I explained teasing.

"No the car?" Sam looked superbly confused. I looked at my new car it was shiny and all new and a beauty, sitting next to a large ass tree. I'd climbed that tree a thousand times.

"This is my new car," I patted the hood with my elbow. My hands were busy carrying groceries.

"How are we supposed to afford this?" Sam asked. I was kind of touched he thought he'd have to pay for it. I knew Em and Sam couldn't be able to afford that.

"It went on my mum's credit card," I answered, "she said I could put whatever I wanted on the card," I shrugged; I was just a New York kid with a rich parent. You got used to it after a while. Your parents (mother's) love turns to gifts, she spends less and less time with you, until the only time you see her is when she's showing you off to her circle of "_rich bitch friends"_. At least that's what I like to call them.

"That's insanely cool," Embry said wearing only a pair of shorts. He had a wicked body, a six-pack and lovely arm muscles.

"Yeah, a girl can get used to that," I smiled walking up the porch.

"So this is Seth's impr… friend. I'm Kim, Jared's one and only other half," the Quileute girl was thin and was about five inches shorter than me. Her hair was long almost to her hips. I'd always wanted hair like that.

"Did you say imprint?" I asked putting the groceries down on the counter. Only werewolves had imprints.

"Nope," she lied badly, the poor girl. Her brown eyes looked panicky.

I shrugged acting chilled with the fact that she new what imprinting was, when in fact I was totally freaking out inside. How the hell did she know about imprinting?

"Lil' hottie still here," Collin said walking in.

Lil' hottie? Again? He was going to get it.

Seth quivered with anger.

"You and me outside now," I said, I knew better then to let my anger take me over but I was on the edge this guy Collin, just brought the worst out in me. He was a grade a prick.

"Alright sweetheart," he winked at me.

Sweetheart? Who even says? Except for people in Texas. They were allowed to say it, it sounds cool with there accents.

"Is she really going to take him on?" I heard Kim whisper to Jared who had just arrived. They all followed me outside into the forest area.

"Looks like it," he mumbled back, giving her a behind hug.

"I don't think you want to do this honey," Collin taunted. I laughed if only he knew.

Honey?

"You know nothing and what is with the pet names?" I said back trying to control my quivering. Concentrate on something good I thought; don't let the anger take you over.

"I'm a strong as one hundred bulls," he shouted, he also sounded like an idiot. One hundred bulls, who even says that? I've never heard anyone say that. God, this Collin guy was weird.

Jared rolled his eyes while Sam looked about ready to hit him. Seth on the other hand had a rather silly grin like he wanted to jump in for me.

"Are you going to try and beat me up or should I have lil' Seth do it?" he sneered.

That had me, "Sam get everyone inside," I screamed. Nobody would ever make fun of my Seth. My Seth? Did I really think that? I thought.

I then phased into a wolf. It had always hurt as the bone crunching and ripping of my Dior dress and pretty sandals. I was so going to kill Collin. Or at least go through with my promise on breaking his arm.

I have to say one thing; I was a pretty damn spectacular wolf. My fur was a deep brown with red highlights, I was big my head reached Sam's chest. I wasn't extraordinarily muscular but I could hold my own against a human.

"She's a wolf?" I heard Seth scream jumping up and down with joy. Why would he scream for joy? They were supposed to run away from me in fear. Instead Uncle Sam went into the forest, I heard the bone crunching sound of someone phasing. Then a large black wolf came out of the woods. Sam was at least an inch or two taller than me.

_**How long a have you been a werewolf?**_Sam thought into my head.

_Oh my god, you've got the curse too _I thought back.

_**It's not a curse Storm. It's a gift. Now answer my question.**_

_Eleven months, one day and five hours. Want to know how many minutes?_

_**I'll pass. **_Sam chuckled in my head.

_Why am I like this? How many are like us? Is Seth?_

_**You've imprinted on him haven't you? I can't read your thoughts like I can the others, because you're not part of that pack. Yet.**_

_I never thought there would be more of me. I thought I was the only one. Wait, Seth's a werewolf? OHMIGOD! Seth's a wolf? Seth is a wolf? _I didn't like it one tinny bit.

_**Phase back and I'll explain.**_

_I just have to kill Collin first._

I was about to jump on him when the other's the literal "pack" came into view all in human form. There were more of them than I thought, maybe eleven or twelve? Jake was missing and one held the hand of an eight year old.

"Who is that?" Paul asked I looked him in the eyes. They all looked ready to phase if I made a move. I kept frozen.

I growled in what I hoped sounded friendly, I lay on the ground my head up and my paws together.

"Storm?" Paul said. I nodded my wolf head.

"Phase back," Sam commanded coming back around the bush in just shorts.

I shook my head.

"She needs clothes," Kim said, with a silent duh! Hanging in the air. I was not going to phase in front of all these people.

"Right," Emily said coming out with one of my dresses in her hand, for a human she moved fast. I knew Emily was human. She was normal for sure.

"Hey Storm, I know see why you've got an obsession with a wolves."

It's not an obsession I thought, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Here,"

I bit down lightly on the dress slowly walking around to the bush. I placed the dress on the floor phasing back into my human form. Emily had picked one of the more modest dresses; it reached my knees and had short sleeves the color of a sky blue. It was designer label of course.

I waited another minute to collect myself before I walked around the bush barefoot.

"So you're one of us?" Jared said.

They all stood around like a bunch of vultures ready to attack. Or at least that's what it seemed to me.

"No," I answered, "I didn't have help to get me through the hot temperature fevers and sickness. I changed and I had nobody, I thought I was fucking insane. You have a pack, I don't. I hate what I am. I hate that I change into a wolf. But I live with it. I am a werewolf and I still, might I add, want to kick Collin's ass. The guy is a prick," I said. They all, apart from Sam, Seth and Emily, had amused looks on their faces.

"Hey, bring it on cupcake," Collin said with a smirk. I didn't take his bait flashed him the finger.

"We've always known Collin's a prick," Paul said hitting him on the back of the head hard enough to hear a crack.

"Douche,"

"Get over it Col," Jared said.

"Would you like to be in a pack? Our pack?" a woman came out behind a tree. She had short hair and was as tall as I was, she smiled at me. Her rounded belly showed clearly she was pregnant and not fat. She had familiar eyes and I wondered were I'd sent them before. She was Sam's age.

"Leah go away," Seth said.

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked confused, Seth's sister?

"Answer the question Storm," she folded her arms with a quick scowl.

"What's it like? To be in a pack," I knew she was part of the pack; she had the tall build and short hair.

"When we're in wolf form we can here each other's thought. It's insanely annoying they all have only three things on their minds since they are guys. 1. Food. 2. Sex and 3. Who're they're gonna have sex with?"

"Not true," Embry muttered.

Leah gave him a pointed stare.

"Only a little bit then," Embry added quietly.

"But they're family. As much as they are annoying they each have their good traits. Despite Collin being an ass."

"I'll join but if any of you hit on me I'll cut your testicles off," I was straight faced.

When another the who held a the little girl said, "what about Leah she ain't got no testicles?"

"Leah ain't no lesbo," I rolled my eyes, "she's not going to hit on me."

"She's not," another younger one of about fourteen, said surprised.

"God you'd think being in the same thoughtful minded pack you'd know that. Plus she is el Prego,"

"Apparently they don't know Leah as well as they thought," Sam said in alpha tone, "Collin, Brady and Paul on patrol make it just four hours tonight we celebrate the joining of a new pack member. Oh, if you see any vamps," he turned towards me with a grin, "don't kill them unless they try and attack." Did he say vamps? I thought, as in vampires? Ohmigod what other mythical creatures are real, next you'll be telling me the loch ness monster is real.

"Oaky dokes," Paul said cheerfully, apparently he wasn't a fan of vamps.

"And Paul?"

"Yes sir," he saluted mockingly starting to run in the forest.

"No killing the Cullen's," Sam shouted, the Cullen's as in the really hot family? They were vampires?

"Never," Collin taunted running after them.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Em's house was full to the brim with the entire pack. (Save for Collin, Brady and Paul who would be joining us later.) I felt completely comfortable with all of them; they really were beginning to feel like my family. I also realized that almost all of the pack was in their early twenties except for Collin, Brady and the youngest kid Micah.

"So vampire's are really real?"

"Oh yeah. Jake had a whole confront with one of the Cullen's," Embry said with a knowing look.

"What about me?" Jake came with a girl aged about thirteen. She was pale, definitely not a Quileute. She had long bronze curls and looked to be happy about seeing everyone.

"Nothing," Embry said with a shake of his head to me. Apparently Jake didn't like talking about his confrontation with the Cullens.  
>"Jake who is this?" the girl sounded as if she was fifty. Her maturity was freakin' scary. She smelled freakin' gross, why too sweet for words? I tried not crinkling my nose, but I didn't succeed.<p>

"Renesmee Cullen aka. Nessie meet Storm Uley, Sam's niece," Cullen? She didn't look like a vamp? But then what did a vamp look like?

"And new pack member," Leah added behind us eating her weight in hotdogs.

"You're a werewolf," Nessie said her long bronze girls bouncing, her face thoughtful.

"Have been for a while kid,"

"Hey uncle Jay," the child of about eight ran towards Jacob with a flamboyant attitude.

"Claire-bear," he twirled her around.

"My name is Claire," she stuck out her hand in an odd fashion.

"Storm," I shook it noticing that she was most definitely a Quileute or maybe from the Makah tribe.

"I know Quil told me all about you,"

"You did?" I looked at Quil; he stood at 6'5 so I had to look up.

"No," he shook his head almost embarrassed.

"Yeah, he did. Don't listen to him. Seth imprinted on you," she rolled her eyes.

"Say what?" I dropped the food I had in my hand, splattering it on the floor.

"SETH IMPRINTED ON YOU!" she said again only louder.

"I heard you the first time kid."

Apparently so had everyone else, who had stopped to stare at me?

"She's kidding right?" I looked around into everyone's eyes. Okay, they weren't kidding.

I had imprinted on Seth. Seth had imprinted on me. We barely knew each other yet we were basically in love? Imprinting sucked!

"She told her," Seth said looking angrily at Quil.

"You know I can't keep anything for Claire," It was obvious Quil had imprinted on Claire. Which would've been gross but for now he was a friend. When she got older he could be whatever she wanted him to be e.g. a brother, a friend, a mentor or a lover.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head so slow they probably thought there was something mentally wrong with me.

"Guys stay here," Emily dragged me to her room, along with Leah, Kim, Nessie, Clair and another girl who just showed up.

"Rachel meet Storm, visa-versa," Leah said quickly sitting on the bed. She was skinny even though she was pregnant.

"Jake's sister and Paul's imprint," she nodded with a smile. She had the same smile as Jake. Her long black hair was tide up in a messy bun.

Paul had an imprint. Wow.

"I can't believe he imprinted on me,"

"She knows about Seth," Rachel said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kim said, rolling her eyes when Rachel stuck out her tongue like a five year old.

"Am I they only one who didn't know about Seth imprinting on me?" I looked around at their guilty faces. Except for Leah who grinned like a moron.

"Of course," she answered with a shrug.

"Shut up Leah," Kim scowled.

"Why do you look so worried?" Nessie asked, "it' so much fun to be imprinted on they do everything for you." The rest of them sat down, the girls on the floor and the adults on the bed except for me who walked up and down.

"I'm not worried about being imprinted on," I spoke honestly, "it's the fact that I imprinted on him too."

I've never in my whole entire life heard so much silence. The guys who had obviously been listening outside went quiet. From the loud mouthfuls of eating and the way they had been chatting to silence. It was truly magical.

The ladies were not better. The one thing I absolutely knew was that when Seth opened the door with a silly grin, wrapped his arms around me and gave me the best kiss of my life, I didn't care. That was until Sam broke it up.

"Perfect love story," Claire clapped happily.

"Whoa who said anything about love?" I asked, I may have felt love for him but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah," Seth agreed.

"Just coz we imprinted on each other doesn't mean when automatically love each other," I said lying through my teeth.

"You're not fooling anyone," Jared said with a shake of his head, as if he was disappointed in us.

"Agreed," Jake nodded his head with Quil.

"Shut it," I smacked them both on the head.

"You're in for it," Jake said running towards me, I dodged his attempt and ran outside. Quickly changing out of my clothes, I phased into my wolf form. Quil and Jake were right behind me. I could here all there thoughts and I whined.

_Don't worry, you get used to it_ Jake thought into my head.

_We'll give you a head start _Quil counted to twenty; I was already in the woods.

I could hear everything about Claire and Nessie. Who was Bella and Edward's daughter? Bella had been el Prego when she was human with a vamps babe. She'd had to be changed into a vamp otherwise she would have died. The whole scene played in my head; I was five seconds from barfing. I couldn't believe he could love someone, who loved someone else and not him.

_You really love Seth?_ Jake thought directing it straight to my mind.

_I don't love him!_ I said back, _I really, really like him. _

_She loves him _Quil thought with a chuckle.

_Come and get me_ I screamed in their heads.

I did not love Seth. I did not love Seth. Maybe, just maybe if I thought it enough it wouldn't be true.

**A/N**** Did you like it, hate it or just thought it was okay? Let me know. Chapter 3 is on its way. **


End file.
